Saphire's Mistake
by Ayaima
Summary: Its Sam's turn to have a little fun with a female this time, but it turns into something more. But what he doesn't realize is the girls he's with is way more then he bargained for.


**Chapter 1**

**The beginning sunbeams of morning light shone thrown the thick glass window of the slummy and cheap hotel in the small town of Arkansas . Warming rays reflected through the grimy film proving to be bright enough to wake me, also pulling me from a well satisfying slumber, and an equally satisfying dream. Or the tremendously gratifying reality I was so purposely placed in. Extremely bright green eyes adjusted before I turned toward the warming presence of the important figure beside me who emanated heat toward my somewhat particularly cold figure. Sleeping soundly he appeared almost childlike; if it weren't for the chiseled jaw line and intense shape of his eyes I would've believed it myself. I was well aware he was still here and couldn't help but feel ecstatic. If I could even feel that sentiment Sam's extremely kind nevertheless provocative presence had caused me to be drawn to him again and again. He was a prisoner of this obsession as well . To my own accord It was not within his power to leave. We had spent the last three days holed in this room 'experimenting' with each other to say at the least. Surprisingly he had had proven to be a very interesting and likable to person.**

**Sadly soon this would have to end and I would betray this man by taking and killing the person he cared about most. His brother Dean. Both of them were my enemies. Sam and Dean Winchester. The brothers who hunted and killed my kind without a second thought sending us all back to the place where blood ran like the Nile. Pain was the only escape for us and wishing for death was as impossible as wishing to live forever. No one ever survived the experience of this abomination of a place. Hell. It ruined you. But I had to hand it to them. They were truly formable opponents breed and trained by their father as professional hunters. Yet every time I laid eyes on his more than I found I was drawn to him. Physically. And his quick and witty humor had even caused my tainted heart to smile. So many centuries in hell conditioned me to be a cold and callused. The only reason I felt this way was because I hadn't been expose to any kindness let alone the touch of another person. To put it simply I wasn't a…**

"**Morning"**

**Sam's deep voice resonated through my entire body his groggy appearance causing a slight smile to curve over my supple lips and pushing my thoughts aside. His muscles rippled as he lifted himself to place a kiss on my forehead before he got up to go to the bathroom. Giving me a great glimpse of his well sculpted ass through the flannel pants he wore so well. But I couldn't help but notice he was lagging a bit and he was more tired then usual. A sting of remorse came over me before I came to my senses. I wasn't human anymore and this dream couldn't last a day longer. My kind never stuck with one person for too long. **

**There are plenty kinds of demons in the world as there are different kinds of people. Races and bloodlines separated us and our powers ranked us as money ranked humans. Where did I come in in all of this? As for what I was… I was a succubus. Not the kind that had sexual intercourse with men draining them completely while they slept unknowingly dieing from being sucked dry and as empty as a calcified corpse. No I was quite different not even close to the 14th**** century medieval myth. The funny thing about time was it altered the truth especially factual history by turning it into a silly child's lullaby or book. My powers were somewhat unique. Although having sex drained my partner it was on a spiritual and mental level and I could do it upon my own will. As long as I was touching someone it could happen. I could either drain them quickly or slowly both had their advantages.**

**Getting up from the bed I wrapped the cotton sheets around my lithe body before I sauntered into the bathroom to join Sam. Coming in as he exited the shower the end of the toothbrush hanging limply from his mouth he greeted me with a goofy smile and I couldn't help but return it. The look he gave me back left a confused glint in my eye. Why was he looking at me like he was contemplating something?**

"**Spit it out." I said playfully slapping his chest.**

"**I want you to meet my brother."**

**Surprised I didn't really know what to say. So I nodded giving him a smile that surely made him feel my happiness at meeting his sibling. Inwardly I felt baffled and perhaps a bit torn. Really? This soon? Disappointment washed over me and I turned to get away before he saw, but it was too late. Grabbing my arm softly he turned me to face him searching hesitant eyes and placing a soft kiss on my pouting impecunious lips before he spoke.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah I'm just afraid. From what I've heard of your brother he can be a bit harsh." In all honesty I was. Meeting Dean meant I would have to kill them both. There was no doubt I would because I had to.**

"**Trust me. He'll be jealous. For once I ended up with an amazing girl. He's a sucker for beautiful women. He'll probably try to steal you from me."**

**His flattering comment caused a blush to surface but doubt still seemed to find its way into my thoughts. Dean would know what I was. His sense of Demons was more in tune then Sam. Him being the chosen had only seemed to hinder Sam's ability to scope people out. He found no reason too. He was too trusting and too kind but I found it endearing and in some respect I admired him.**

**It took me a second to realize he was staring at me this time studying something.**

"**What?"**

"**You remind me of the Greek Goddess Artemis." a moment passed before he spoke again. This time proving his point.**

"**Your hair is the color of flame, your eyes are greener then grass, and to top that your pretty tall and athletic. I mean I don't really know what she would look like but if she was real you'd be her twin."**

**Realizing how foolish he sounded he waved it off chuckling the comparison aside.**

"**That was dumb huh?"**

"**Yeah, but its okay." Of course I laughed anyway.**

"**Really though I want you to meet my brother." Grabbing my face he looked into my eyes convincing me softly.**

"**Fine let me get ready" Inwardly I prayed something would come up and it took a little effort not to cancel. Either I had to chose or die. Which in turn would send me back to the place I would do anything to escape. A silly little crush or Hell? Which would you chose?**

**Chapter 2**

**I sat in the car applying my makeup supposedly touching it up before I went inside to meet Dean. I practically had to beg Sam to go in without me, but I needed time to think. Time alone. I didn't know what to expect let alone think. What if my secret was discovered before I could even carry out my plan. Opening the dash mirror I gave myself a look over once more before I jumped out of my 2008 jeep wrangler. Adjusting the white cotton dress I wore I ran a hand through my hair nervously as I made my way into 'Lucy's Diner'. To put it simply it was like any other diner the checkered floor and retro booths. I didn't spend too much time looking at the scenery. My heart raced with the fear of being discovered. Or perhaps something else entirely.**

"**Winoa!" Sam called and instantly my eyes found his and his brother who was now turning to face me. I studied his look right before it turned to complete and utter surprise. Although they were brothers they appeared to be complete opposites. While Sam was tall and lean Dean was more stocky and his hair was cut in a shorter style. Their aura's also appeared rivaled. Sweet with cocky and funny mix if you ask me. Dean's expression was even cocky now but disbelief was the perfect word for how he looked right now.**

**Scooting out Sam made room for me next to him so I sat down smiling sliding over. Appearing to be more nervous then skeptical.**

"**Damn Sammy she's smoking hot."**

" **Wow so much for subtle **_**Dean**_**. Her names Saphire ."**

**He shook his head before reaching a hand out to me.**

"**Yo. That's an odd name but I like it. It reminds me of a stripper I met once in a town way back. God she was amazing if you know what I mean." He laughed remembering this women as I shook his hand.**

"**Well I hope I hold up the name." He wasn't even close to what I expected. Not one bit. But neither was Sam. Dean spoke again this time directly towards Sam.**

"**How in the hell did you get her?" He pointed towards me.**

"**She's not a car. We met at the library when I was doing research. Which reminds me. Did you find it?"**

**There was a pause and Dean seemed to think long and hard before he chose to reply. Seconds passed. This 'it' had to be information on the flesh eating demon running around these parts. Eating any human that came in its path.**

"**So what do you find so interesting about my brother? He's sorta bland don't you think. Kind of like oatmeal. No one likes oatmeal but they eat it because its there."**

**I couldn't stop myself from laughing. How could he compare his own brother to a food. Did they always speak about each other like this? And did Dean always change the subject?**

"**No he's very interesting. But I'm sure you know that. He's a bit weird." I chided joking a bit back. **

"**I like you already. See I knew I wasn't crazy he is weird!"**

"**What ? So you both think I'm weird great. Why don't I just dig a hole and die in it. And wait a second are you implying that I can't get picked over someone like you?"**

"**Come on Sammy why dig a hole when you could just shoot yourself and get it over with. Of course a women would pick me over you. Unlike you I'm not afraid to get a little dirty." **

"**Thanks. Love you too."**

**They bickered a few more minutes before settling down. The conversation was light and entertaining.**

" **So 'Too good to be true' you know me and my brother travel. Are you okay with never seeing or hearing from him again."**

**Well it was light until just now. Sam looked at me wondering the same thing it wasn't hard to notice the hurtful expression but he wanted to know my response so he said nothing.**

"**Well I…."**

**My words were cut off by a piercing scream from outside. Both Sam and Dean stood up abruptly running from the diner in the direction of the cry. **

"**Stay here." He ordered before exiting. Totally disregarding his instruction and following close behind another yell sounded off before we found the source. A huge man about 300 pounds and then some was eating her leg. Literally eating it or attempting to at least. He was ripping her apart but stopped once we appeared.**

"**How do we kill this thing." I had barely noticed the colt that Dean pointed towards the demon before I had to time to seal my eyes. The gun forced the demon's true self to show through. My eyes were no longer green and the red burned my lids. A shot rung out. The demon shrieked before slumping to the ground.**

**Sighing Dean turned to face us both and was about to go back in the diner until the gluttonous beast regenerated and stood again sharp fangs drooling with blood and saliva.**

"**Really? You've got to be kidding me. I feel like I'm in that old Dawn of the Dead movie." Before I knew it it started charging Sam and Dean seemed to be reloading. **

"**Move Sam."**

**I knew what I had to do. Moving as quickly as I could I intercepted the demon and touched it bring it to a stop. I quickly sucked its soul from its body and rejected it sending it back. The powerful move had drained me so I stumbled back almost falling.**

"**So 'Too good to be true' is 'Too bad to be good'?" I turned quickly facing Sam but his eyes were closed.**

**Somehow the colt had ended up in his hands and he lifted it pointing it at my heart. Slowly he opened his eyes his target already fixed. Pain shone through his cold expression and I saw the outcome of betrayal etched on his once kind face.**

"**You lied to me."**

**What do you say to something like that when it was the only thing that **_**was the true. I could only look for an ounce of pity in his beautiful eyes. There was only hatred and a harshness I'd never seen in a very long time. A part of him must have been torn. I had to believe that at least that. **_

_**And then he pulled the trigger.**_


End file.
